The invention relates to an assembly device for assembling elements which will constitute shelving and other furniture as well as to the assemblies obtained by using such devices.
Various types of knock-down furniture which can be shipped compactly in a disassembled state to be assembled at a subsequent location have long been known.
Much furniture is a combination of post or rods and flat, coplanar components such as shelving. In prior art furniture of the type involved, the rods or posts are generally grooved and receive further specially adapted parts connected to the flat components for securing same in place. Examples of such types of knock-down furniture may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,181,923 of May 4, 1965 to Guillon et al; 3,250,584 of May 10, 1966 to Tassell; 3,259,079 of July 5, 1966 to Freeman; 3,525,560 of Aug. 25, 1970 to Gasner et al; 3,661,434 of May 9, 1972 to Alster; 3,747,965 of July 24, 1973 to wing; 3,734,032 to Gay 22, 1973 to Kovalik, 3,747,885 of July 24, 1973 to Ciancimino; 3,896,743 of July 29, 1975 to Pariente; 3,898,939 of Aug. 12, 1975 to Grachten; 4,021,128 of May 3, 1977 to Chiames; and 4,094,417 of June 13, 1978 to Cairnes et al.
Furniture designs utilizing systems of the above-identified patents are diverse and comprehensive. However, in each instant the user is generally limited to assembling the specific furniture. Modifications, adaptations and repair at the site wherein the furniture is assembled, if desired, usually require the use of special tools and skills or are otherwise time-consuming.
It is also known in the construction of knock-down furniture to use poles or posts with surrounding spacers to assemble shelving. An example of this type of construction may be found in the display rack of Elliott, U.S. Pat. No. 1,401,057, issued Dec. 20, 1921. With such construction, the dimensions of the shelving and the spacing between shelves can be easily modified, repaired or replaced at the site where the shelving is assembled. But, although such system is adaptable for various types of shelving, it is much less so to produce other furniture wherein the coplanar components are other than horizontal.